1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a display device and, more specifically to an improved display hanger for a belt.
2. Background of Related Art
Various devices have been utilized over the years in order to hold and display numerous items to consumers. Traditionally, belt hangers have operated to compactly hold and display belts while discouraging theft of the belts by securing them to the hanger. Belt hangers should ideally be easy to assemble in order to hold an associated belt, display the belt in an aesthetically appealing manner, and be relatively difficult for a consumer to disengage in order to prevent theft. In addition, many belt hangers include a surface for displaying indicia such as the size, price, manufacturer name, and the like. A variety of different style belt hangers are known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,996 discloses a belt hanger having a xe2x80x9cfolded tailxe2x80x9d construction. The belt hanger includes a hook for engaging a support, and an elongated belt-engaging element (22) having a tapered opening (24) at an upper end which narrows from the front (13) of the hanger to the rear (14) of the hanger for receiving a locking member (34) supported at a lower end (33) of the belt engaging element. The belt-engaging element (22) further includes a slotted opening (26) located at the medial portion thereof for receiving the end of a prong of a conventional belt buckle. In use, the lower end (33) of the belt engaging element is inserted within the opening in the belt buck, and the prong of the belt buckle is inserted into the opening (26) of the belt engaging element. The lower end (33) of the belt engaging element is then folded over the belt buckle and the locking member is inserted into the tapered opening. The locking member has a frusto-conical shape head (36) in order to prevent removal of the head (36) from the tapered opening. While generally effective, problems during assembly arose when applying the hanger to the belt which compromised the retention force of the locking member, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,741.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,741 discloses a belt hanger with an enhanced belt retention. The device of the ""741 patent includes a front planar surface (50xe2x80x2) and a rear planar surface (52xe2x80x2) with a tapered opening (35xe2x80x2) disposed there between. Extending from the rear planer surface is an outwardmost wall part (54). The opening (35xe2x80x2) is constructed to receive a locking projection (46) of locking member (48). The opening (35xe2x80x2) has a diameter D1 in surface (50xe2x80x2) which corresponds to the outer diameter D1 of the locking member (48). The diameter of the opening (35xe2x80x2) then tapers to D3 and continues to taper to D2, which is the diameter measured within the outwardmost wall part (54), distal from the rear planar surface (52xe2x80x2). Thus, the ""741 patent includes a tapered opening which extends beyond the rear of the main body of the belt hanger, in contrast to the ""996 patent discussed above, where the openings are disposed and taper within the body portion, between the front and rear planar surfaces. The purpose of the ""741 hanger, as disclosed in the specification, is to provide a hanger where the force involved in assembly of the hanger with a garment is substantially less than the force involved in disassembly of the hanger from joinder with the garment.
While generally effective, the aforementioned devices and others available in the art can still be difficult to operate during assembly. In addition, end-users of the devices continue to look for devices which are cost effective and aesthetically appealing. Accordingly, there is continued development in the art of improved display hangers.
One object of the present invention is to provide a display hanger capable of being readily assembled, while being tamper resistant after assembly. Another object is to provide a display hanger which is aesthetically pleasing while displaying a belt thereon.
In accordance with one aspect, there is provided a hanger having a novel construction including an engagement member, a foldable body portion having an upper end with a pair of continuous locking openings, and a lower or tail end with a two prong locking member which engages the locking openings in a secured or closed position. In one embodiment, the prongs of the locking member include a tapered head including a locking projection that engages a rear planar surface of the body portion, between the locking openings, in order to discourage removal of the locking member from the locking openings in use. The combination of these features allows the display hanger to be readily assembled, tamper resistant after assembly, and aesthetically pleasing.